I Say Hello
by CheckeredQueen
Summary: "The knight and his sword will pierce the flower to reach his princess. That is why I have hardened my heart and developed the lethal thorns I have today, to preserve my innocence, compassion, and peace of mind."
1. A visit in the night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji: all Kuroshitsuji books, characters, merchandise, etc. belongs to Yana Toboso.**

October 23, 1888

_Dear Diary;_

_Recently, I've been strolling around the market and boutiques near here – let me tell you, those purple flowers they plant everywhere smell horrifyingly putrid. I swear if I ever get my small hands on the landscaper responsible for dulling my sense of smell, he or she shall _not_ live a very merry life._

_Furthermore, I constantly hear bits and pieces of conversations from young old __various aged ladies talking amongst themselves about their beaus; how perfect they are, how handsome and rich and successful they are. Of course, I question whether or not these ladies actually have one or just dream up some unreachable man. I fight the urge whenever I hear things like this. Who on earth would want to be in a relationship with almost every man's business is their first priority? _

_Stupid girls._

_Only one person suitable to be a husband comes to my mind – I cherish him so. He's very attractive: dark, silky hair, fair skin, intelligent, caring, and he has the most beautiful smile. Yes, when the corners of his lips pull up revealing a toothy smile my heart melts and I can't find the sense to deny any of his requests. Love is a wondrous thing. Petty, but wonderful. I dread the day when his fiancé will walk down the aisle and into his arms. Hopefully it'll be a day far in the future. _

_Heading back towards my grievances (which, no matter how negative, I find quite enjoyable to record!), some thick-headed girl decided to run along and burn the whole manor on fire. Luckily, I was away on an errand so I'm still alive and as healthy as I'll ever get. But of course, I finished my errand and came home right when the night was approaching. Having no other choice, I began my trek to an old friend's house to spend a night or two. I'm nearly there now (it's difficult walking and writing at the same time and in the dark), and it just crossed my mind of how discourteous knocking on one's door at this hour is. I do hope he won't mind my sudden overnight visit. And if he did, it wouldn't matter. I need, or rather want, a bed to sleep in. _Tonight_._

* * *

><p>As I watered the vase bursting with bird of paradise, watsonia, and Casablanca lilies outside of the study, the demanding voice of my petite master reached my ear drums.<p>

"Sebastian, I'm retiring for the night." The soft click of a door shutting and there he stood in all of his adolescent glory. His face was set in its default expression – halfway between a frown and a look of boredom, his eyes a bit less than half lidded. He yawned. "Is my bath drawn yet?"

I finished watering the flowers but made sure to take my time completing the task, earning an impatient sigh from the young earl. Whether it be out of habit, duty, or amusement, I haven't a clue, but I placed my left hand where my heart was and bowed.

"Of course, young master. As you requested, the water is infused with lavender buds and lemon leaves tonight." He nodded and walked down the hall. The sound of his cane hitting the floor grew fainter and fainter. I turned to leave, making sure to give the flowers an affectionate pat when my ears picked up the sound of someone knocking on the front entrance.

I debated what to do, weighing the pros and cons of each action. _You should answer the door, _a voice in my head advised._ It's chilly outside during this time of year, especially in the evening. I'm sure the Earl will understand. Besides, he should be able to bathe himself; no harm in letting him be independent every once in a while._

_No, go tend to your master, _another voice urged._ The person on the other side of the door is probably just a drunk who found his way into the country. Who's more important: some faceless stranger or the person you contracted with?_

Shaking my head, I belatedly followed my master to the master bathroom, where he was waiting, bare as a newborn baby except for an oversized towel he wrapped himself up in. Thankfully, he appeared as a mass of fluff with a head perched on top.

"Sebastian, what took so long?" he demanded. I responded by raising an eyebrow; normally he didn't mind waiting a while before his bath. I believe he slightly detests the amount of time it takes to get himself clean. Or _getting_ clean.

"Forgive me, master, but I'm afraid you'll have to wait a little more. There was a knock at the door and I have yet to answer." His grimace deepened but he nodded his head, signaling me to go see who was calling this late.

Arriving at the door, I straightened my uniform and made sure I looked presentable. I opened the door, greeted with the sight of a soaking wet, childish girl wearing what resembled a maid's uniform. Past her I could see and smell the raging tempest London was in the midst of. Gazing down at the girl I asked in a polite tone, "May I help you, miss?"

She bit her lip and held up a slip of paper. It was troubling to read what was scrawled on but I was able to decipher the message despite the wet dots that decorated the paper. **_Is this the manor of the Earl Phantomhive?_**

I replied yes and she produced another piece of paper, wetter than the last. **_I would like to see him, as he and I have some business to discuss. _**Seeing that it would be cold to leave her in such torrential weather I welcomed her in, ushering her into a guest room.

"If you wouldn't mind, miss, I think it'd be best for you to change your attire. You'll catch a cold if you stay in that wet dress." I laid out a simple white dress trimmed with faded-grey lace onto the bed. I stepped out of the room and paused to say, "Once you're finished please wait here until I come for you."

Then I shut the door, leaving our mysterious guest to her privacy.

* * *

><p>I am not a very patient person.<p>

I can tolerate tardiness if my butler had a short something to attend to, but waiting forty-five minutes for my bath is inexcusable. And seeing that he wasn't going to return anytime soon, I made up my mind to take a try at cleansing myself.

I slipped into the warm pool of water, breathing in deeply the aromatic smells that wafted up with the steam. I let my mind drift away; unconsciously I search for the little bowl that holds soap. Upon finding it I proceeded to scrub it all over myself. The smell of peaches filled the room, mingling with the original scents.

Sebastian decided to return while I was enjoying the sensation of being engulfed in the warm water. I opened my eyes and glared at him. I knew he could tell I was displeased; all the same he finished the bath I started on my own, dried me, and yanked the usual oversized shirt I wore over my head, a navy blue bathrobe after. But secretly in my mind I was developing a plan that would leave Sebastian annoyed. Or upset. Both were fine.

As he led me through the manor to meet the guest he said had come to see me, I rummaged through my mind for any ideas that would jumpstart a good plan. _He always takes a break to see that black kitten whenever he's stressed. Perhaps eliminating the cat will hit a nerve. How to ki_ –

"Master, we're here." Sebastian respectfully stood to the side while I entered the parlor. I took a seat in my typical red velvet fauteuil and waited for my so-called guest to come in. I heard the door open and shut softly, and then the hushed sound of slippers padding across the floor over to the center of the room. The faceless person sat down and a length silence invaded the room. I kept my eyes – or rather, eye - closed partly in my desire to indicate my displeasure in having such a late appointment and because drowsiness was slowly coaxing me to rest my tired mind and body and sleep.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. _I suppressed the urge to shiver, sighing lightly instead. The frosty wood floor made my feet to turn cold. I kicked myself for not ordering Sebastian to fetch my slippers after my wash. I lifted my one visible eyelid, catching a pair of thin, pale legs and warm white slippers.

"You wished to discuss something?" I asked. He or she didn't respond. Figuring the person wasn't worth my precious time I was about to excuse myself when a paper was thrust in front of my face. **_It's a pleasure to meet you after so long, Ciel. _**I looked up to finally see who it was visiting me – how dare they address me so informally?

Two cerulean eyes identical to mine locked gazes with me. A darker, purple tinged head of blue-gray hair similar to my own framed a pale peach face. The white satin ribbon tied into her hair matched the nightgown she wore.

A spark of déjà vu surfaced in the back of my brain. I struggled find a memory with this girl alive in it but everything was murk; my normally clear mentality was diluted with the oncoming slaughter of drowsiness. So, I did the best to verbalize my some of my thoughts.

"Who are you?" I wanted to add 'why aren't you speaking' but my lips went slack. She quickly jotted down something into the pad and turned it so I could see. **_You don't remember me? _**When I shook my head she seemed to disapprove. Another scribble. **_If you're tired to this extent, this can wait until tomorrow. But I will need a room to stay in for the night. _**I nodded and rose from my chair. Sebastian conveniently came in, my slippers in hand. Undoubtedly, I silently noted that she was shorter than me by a good two inches or so.

"You failed to remember these, young master." He said as he slipped them onto my feet. I stifled a yawn.

"Sebastian, please show our guest to her room. She will be staying the night." He bowed and turned to the white clad girl.

"Please allow me to escort you, my lady." She dutifully followed him out of the room and into the depths of the manor. As for me, I trudged out through the door, making sure to close the door behind me, and plodded the long way to my sleeping chamber. Shutting the door, I released the yawn I held in earlier and flopped onto my bed. I undid the two bows holding my patch in place and laid it on the shallow table neighboring my bed. Crawling under the covers, I welcomed the warmth that instantly enveloped my body. I was asleep instantaneous after, in the clutches of a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Congratulations on making it to the end! If this story seems a little familiar, I uploaded the same story a few months ago then took it down. It went through some major revisions, so, yeah T_T;**

_Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso, 2008 _

_© CheckeredQueen 2011_


	2. Mischievous Play

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji: all Kuroshitsuji books, characters, merchandise, etc. belongs to Yana Toboso.**

_October 24, 1888_

_Dear Diary;_

_I am pleased to announce that I have been able to find a bed to sleep in tonight; dry clothes as well. But as I tossed and turned in an attempt to fall asleep a thought struck me: How on earth would that ditzy girl get a hold of a burning match? She wasn't even allowed to use a knife to cut her meals, much less a match. How in the blazes did she get a one? _Where_ did she get one? How, where, when, there are too many questions! Ah, perhaps I'm over thinking this._

_It was well past midnight when I mulled my thoughts. After hurting my head from thinking too much, I rose out of bed and went to the mirror hanging from the wall opposite the bed and stared at my reflection. I reached out and, using my fingertip, traced the shape of my face and then my nose, eyes and lips. I leaned in closer to study my features and frowned upon closer inspection. The moonlight streaming into the room made my face look wider. Or was it just me? But eyes weren't quite right either. Were those dark spots below my lower lash line? My eyes weren't normally this exhausted looking. Not only my eyes, but my whole face overall looked tired, like I hadn't slept in days._

_So now I'm frustrated. I know I need to fall in slumber or this indecent face won't restore itself. But my brain and body simply refuse to settle down for the night. Forgive me for this short passage. I write this in vain; I shall go and do my best to let the clock's regular ticking to lull me to sleep._

I woke up the next morning to chirping birds and cold feet. Thin rays of sunlight hit my face. Through squinted eyes I was able to make out a silhouette of Sebastian preparing my tea.

"Good morning, master. Did you have a peaceful sleep?" I replied with a yawn. He continued. "This morning we have a breakfast of herring kedgeree and broiled tomatoes drizzled with a balsamic béchamel sauce. Poppy seed muffins and lemon curd crumpets will accompany the course. Which would you like?"

"Neither. I'll eat downstairs."

"Very well; however, we must hurry. Today's agenda is full, and we're already behind schedule."

"We?" I tilted my head up so Sebastian could tie on my red bowtie. Next, he pulled my arms through a brown vest and buttoned the silver buttons.

"Yes," he said. "If I remember correctly, you sent all of your tutors on an extended vacation. You said 'they act like they're working hard when they just want the money.' So, until they return I will be your tutor for _all_ classes. _Until they return_."

I froze. Terror gripped my brain and body. Sebastian was going to become my tutor. It wasn't the first time; I could count the times he had stepped in as a substitute, but as much as he was one hell of a butler, he was also one hell of a teacher. He was extremely strict and demanded absolute perfection; nothing less. To make matters worse he repeated himself. If the servants had good reason to scatter like mice whenever he reiterated there was no doubt in the world that I should follow suit. So I gave him the hardest look I could muster before heading down to the dining hall.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _My cane hit the floor in time with my strides. I moved with the stoic air that had become one of my trademarks. Head up, gestures swift and fluid, a calm demeanor; everyone was well aware I would by no means show any signs of panic or confusion. I was acknowledged for being a clever president - callous, proficient, and perceptive. Every secret within the company was exposed to me. I had no blind spot.

I took my seat at the head of the table. The meal was already spread upon the table. Sebastian had grown to learn to keep everything in reaching distance. At least, within _my_ reaching distance. I ate slowly, anxiously anticipating the day's lessons. Actually, I was filled to the brim with dread. I was a relatively good student. I understood the material taught, finished work on time, and passed all my tests with flying colors. Not only that, I reached and usually surpassed expectations during lessons lacking textbooks and paper, save dancing. But that day I was nervous. The slightest clanging sound of pans knocking together in the kitchen while Bard tidied up was enough to make me jump a few centimeters off the padded chair.

_I'm not myself today. I must have drunken too much of that white wine yesterday – wait, did I even drink any? Curses, I'm as thick as the servants._

I lifted a forkful of kedgeree to my mouth only to drop it onto my trousers. In a hot-headed fit I slammed my fist on the table. Speaking to no one and looking like a fool, I hollered, "I'm Ciel Phantomhive, work with me, darn it!"

* * *

><p>When I awoke, I found the black haired butler from the night before standing at the base of my bed, a gleaming silver cart sitting at his side. He smiled courteously and turned to the contents on the cart. I watched the steaming fountain of tea exit the teapot and gracefully accumulate in the teacup. Three sugar cubes plopped into the black tea. When he held it out, I accepted it and took a careful sip. It was sweet, but lacked the cream I so loved in my tea. Searching for my pad and pen, I came to realize it wasn't anywhere in the room. A heated glare landed on the butler, which hopefully was what caused him to turn around. He glanced at my sulky expression for a split second before turning his back on me once again.<p>

"You seem to be irritated, m' lady. May I ask what's bothering you?" Ooh, I really hate that subtle cheekiness every man's born with. Puffing my cheeks I turned my head toward the windows. I heard a sigh escape the man's lips.

"Really, miss, there's no need to have such a childish tantrum so soon after waking up. If you would just tell me what's wrong, I could help you." This time I turned my whole body away from him, leaving him my back to look at. Another sigh from the butler. His footsteps rebounded off the walls, along with the hushed squeaking of wheels rotating. The door clicked open. I waited for him to leave the room. Nothing happened; it was silent for a few minutes. Then, his voice shattered the quiet.

"Breakfast has already concluded, so I'm afraid you'll have to wait until dinner comes to eat." The door clicked shut. I sat still for a while, just in case any servants decided to barge in. I walked to a window and threw it wide open. An early afternoon breeze flew into the room, blowing my hair away from my face. I relished it for a moment and then turned the teacup upside down. The dark tea that should have landed in the flowers below splattered against the walls instead, bullied by the warm wind. Satisfied I closed the window, checked my reflection to make sure I looked decent, and walked downstairs barefooted.

Arriving at the dining hall, I wasn't surprised to find it completely deprived of people. I did an about face, making my way outside. I scanned the grounds, sure of finding a servant or two pruning plants or weeding the garden. Across the lawn there was one with blonde hair, planting seeds it seemed. I flounced over; I was delighted with the way my skirt billowed out like a parasol as I did.

The servant was very slow in doing his work. He had a solemn expression on his face as he gingerly made a shallow hole in the earth. He dropped a single seed in and covered up the hole. I squatted down near him, mimicking his position.

I felt something slimy and muddy crawl over my toes. I looked down. A big, fat, pink worm was wriggling across my foot. Mentally scolding myself for not taking the time to put on a pair of shoes, I picked up the disgusting thing and flung it away from me. Apparently, it must have ended up in the servant's shirt because as soon as I let go of the worm he began to dance and scream like an idiot.

The worm finally fell out of his shirt and burrowed back into the dirt. The blonde haired boy stood there, breathing hard. Eying me, he smiled a little. "Hello. Who are you?"

I response to his question I pointed to the manor, then to my nightgown. Confusion filled his face.

"You're a guest?" he guessed. I nodded enthusiastically. _Finally, someone who has some intelligence! _His smile broadened. He bowed quickly and said, "I'm Finny, the gardener of the manor!" Amused at his sincere happiness I curtsied. Something behind me caught his attention. He waved at whoever was approaching.

"Meyrin, come meet master's guest!" I spun around to see Meyrin.

A young maid with raspberry colored hair and thick circular glasses was running over, tripping once, and then continuing her previous pace. She arrived out of breath, cheeks flushed a brilliant shade of pink.

"Finny, Sebastian needs us at the stable house," she said hurriedly. This immediately caught my attention. Stable house? Was the earl going hunting?

"But I haven't finished planting the seeds Sebastian gave me…" Finny sighed dejectedly. Sure enough, a small sack filled with black seeds was lying at his feet. He'd only planted about ten of the thousands of seeds. He should have made haste in his work; he would have more seeds planted. Meyrin her arms with vigor.

"Finny! Remember last time we didn't do what Sebastian said right away?" The two shivered, their faces migrating toward the blue end of the spectrum. As soon as they recovered, they made a break for it, leaving just a pile of kicked up dirt and an upturned sack of seeds.

I sighed. Alone again. I trekked back to the manor, stopping by one of the many bathrooms to thoroughly wash my feet and hands of any dirt. Then I explored the rest of the manor.

Unfortunately, it wasn't long before I lost myself in the immense expanse of lavishly adorned hallways, all of which were lined with identical dark brown doors. Feeling mischievous and hungry, I opened all the doors I came across, purposely leaving the doors ajar. I giggled silently to myself. It was fun being a playful little girl-guest. Not that the rooms themselves were interesting. Most were either guest rooms or storage spaces. However, I must have found the hall containing the earl's room because one of the doors I opened had a sterling silver handle unlike the brass doorknobs all the others were built with.

Peering into the room, I saw a canopy bed much more luxurious than the beds in the guest rooms. No doubt it was dressed with a satin bed sheet, satin feather-stuffed duvet, and fluffy blanket on top. Rather than having various throw pillows to rest on there were two extremely large, plain white pillows. A cherry tree wood night stand stood next to the bed, a china clock and candle stand placed atop. I found myself adrift in a fountain of thoughts while staring at such a ritzy place to spend a seven or eight sleep in.

"What are you doing?" The sudden, demanding voice brought me back to reality almost immediately. Slowly, ever so slowly, I turned around. My spree had ended. I brought my eyes up in a sort of dignified manner. My heart was too proud to display any signs of shame. Once I laid eyes on the person every trace of emotion in my brain dispersed. _There goes my stay._

I had been caught by none other than Ciel Phantomhive.

**And so ends the second chapter ^^ Sorry it took so long to update... I hit a wall while typing this. I'll try to update faster now that I'm on break (AKA mass production).**

_Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso, 2008_

_© CheckeredQueen, 2011_


End file.
